


hey now, the past is told by those who win, my darling

by momitchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, I don't know, M/M, Oh My God, first fic i've written in literal years oh my god, i'm sorry if this is terrible and ooc, training camp captain talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momitchi/pseuds/momitchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quit focusing on the past, Sawamura," Kuroo said, smirk evident in his tone. "If you keep doing that, how can you expect our teams to play each other at nationals?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey now, the past is told by those who win, my darling

"We could have been so good together," Daichi sighed into the night air. "If only we had met sooner."

It was the last night of training camp and he and Kuroo were sharing a bench beneath a lamppost, knees brushing, not daring to look at each other in the hazy light. The captains had become quite close in the last few days, meeting up after their scheduled training to talk and unwind.

"Quit focusing on the past, Sawamura," Kuroo said, smirk evident in his tone. "If you keep doing that, how can you expect our teams to play each other at nationals? Focus on that instead."

Daichi glanced over at him and laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Kuroo stretched his arms over his head, leaning back and resting them along the back of the bench. His hand was just beside Daichi's shoulder. If he inched it forward a little—

"Still," Daichi said, leaning back into Kuroo's arm and turning to face him fully. "Sharing training regimens, checking up on each other's progress, regularly meeting up for practice matches—seeing each other—it would have been nice, you know?" He grinned at him, eyes turning into thin crescents, lips spread wide across his smile.

Kuroo stiffened and his breath hitched—Daichi looked so lovely like this, beneath the dim yellow glow, with beads of sweat from the day's practice still dampening his hair to his forehead and reflecting the light. He couldn't help but stare at that smile, knowing it was just for him.

Kuroo averted his gaze, suddenly nervous. "Sawamura, come on. Back to the present. I have a question for you about the here and now." he muttered, trying his very best to make the shakiness in his voice less evident.

Daichi's grin transformed into a look of amusement—he had definitely noticed the slight quiver in Kuroo's voice. "Oh yeah? What is it?"

Kuroo glanced away briefly, feeling heat rise across his cheeks, and hoped his blush wasn't visible enough for Daichi to see in the pale light. He met Daichi's eyes with his own. "Would it be all right if I kissed you right now?" he muttered quickly before glancing away again.

Daichi let out a booming laugh, elbowing Kuroo's side. Kuroo started, staring at Daichi until his chuckles began to die down.

"That's what's got you so nervous right now?" he asked between laughs. "I thought you were going to say you were worried about making it to nationals or something." 

Kuroo just continued to stare, mouth hanging slightly agape.

"To answer your question, though," Daichi continued, "yeah, that would definitely be all right."

Kuroo's body felt incapable of moving, still too shocked to process what had just happened. But when Daichi leaned in, nose brushing his own, lips finding his—his body naturally came back to life and responded to Daichi’s. The kiss was solid, confident, and Kuroo easily lost himself to the way Daichi's mouth moved against his own.

"Goddamn it, Sawamura," Kuroo panted when they broke apart. "I was supposed to kiss you, not the other way around."

Daichi chuckled. "Sorry, sorry." he said, breathing just as heavily as Kuroo. "I couldn't help it—a certain captain was having trouble focusing on the here and now."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so nervous posting this lmao i'm so sorry if this is terrible!!! i haven't written a fic in literal years...please feel free to give constructive crit on anything you see that might be awkward/dumb/ooc/etc heh heh sorry for ruining the kurodai tag w/ this......
> 
> a n y w a y
> 
> i've been in kurodai hell recently and i guess i wanted to do something about it so i jotted this down the other day kind of on impulse. thank you to the lovely mandy for proofreading and editing for me!!!!
> 
> this was inspired by a couple different things—[this mix](http://8tracks.com/karasuto/it-s-great-to-see-you-re-meant-for-me) on 8tracks, the second picture [here](http://vk.com/wall-39367230_5226), and a conversation between some people on my tlist about kurodai and could-have-been's, and the combination of those three things giving me The Feels.
> 
> lastly, the title is a lyric from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qPw4kv43gk).


End file.
